The Different Faces of Kelsi Nielsen
by Melody Malone
Summary: Ten ficlets for HermioneRose's Tag Game. Was very hard to do, lol. Hope you like it!


Okay, so I've probably picked a hard person, but hey, I like a challenge. Very worried about what'll come up on random, so fingers crossed it isn't anything too hard!

I tag:

HermioneRose (Though I assume she's going to do her own challenge, lol)  
xsarahx101  
Megatons  
Headstrong.Crazii.Daize  
LiveInLove

* * *

**Potential Breakup Songs  
by Aly and AJ**

Kelsi shook her head. She had just turned 19 years old, almost 24 hours ago, and still, she didn't get a call from Jason. Not even a text. Sighing, she pulled her phone out. It rang for a while until he answered.  
"Hello? Kelsi?"  
"Oh, so you remember my name. That's a surprise." She stropped. "Do you know what today was, Jason?"  
"Um…I had training?" He said, slowly, unsure about what was going on. She sighed angrily.  
"No Jason. It was my birthday. I've been telling you for the past week. Do you not listen when I talk to you?"  
"Oh, that was this week? Kelsi, I'm sorry, I've just been…really busy know."  
"too busy to call? I doubt that." She shook her head again. "you know what Jason, I don't think this is working out anymore.  
"What?"  
"Well, since you got your scholarship, you haven't had any time for me. At all. So I think it's best if we called it a day, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but Kelsi--"  
"I'll be round to collect some things from your house. I'd prefer it if you weren't there…"  
"But Kels…"  
"bye Jason."

**Be My Lover  
by Asia Blue (Daddy Cool)**

Since leaving school, Kelsi had come out of her shell. A lot. No longer stuck as the quiet musician in the background. Now one of the things she loved doing, ever since she went to her first college party, was to dance. She was surprised at how good she was at it, too. She loved nothing more than going out with people from her technical theatre class, and going out drinking, and dancing. Whereas her friends liked to pick up random guys they met, Kelsi just liked the dancing. That didn't mean she wouldn't take the chance to get to know someone if they offered.  
"Hey." Came a voice up behind her one night. "You wanna dance?"  
"Yeah…Sure. No reason why not." She grinned, as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. A fast paced song slowly turned into a slower song, and where some people stopped dancing, choosing to get a drink, Kelsi and the guy stayed on the dance floor, unable to take their eyes off each other.  
"Well, this is fun." He said. "You enjoying yourself?"  
"You know it." She grinned. "You know…why don't we take this back to mine?"  
"Yeah sure." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you there, Kels." She grinned back.  
"See you there, Ryan."

**Stupid Cupid  
by Mandy Moore**

There was one reason, and one reason only Kelsi had ever got involved in the drama club. Ryan Evans. She had seen him in every school production since kindergarten, and she wasn't sure at what point her admiration for him turned into adoration. But once she knew she was hooked on him, she knew she would do everything she could to get noticed by him. So she took piano lessons, she taught herself how to write songs. It was two years of hard labour, but eventually, she wrote a show that she was sure was good enough to submit for consideration for the winter musical. And when she got picked, she was excited about the prospect of working with Ryan every day. But she didn't consider the obstacle that was Sharpay. She ended up spending more time with her. But of course, that didn't stop Kelsi trying.  
"Kelsi, write me and Ryan the leads."  
"Yes Sharpay." Was all she would say in response. But then Ryan would come up to her and say  
"Good job, Kelsi." And it made her day.

**Girl Next Door  
by Saving Jane**

As nice as Gabriella was, the more Kelsi learnt about her, the more she couldn't stand her. She didn't mind her when she was just the new girl - she thought it'd be cool to get to know her. But then she got herself instantly involved in the musical, and though Sharpay kicked up a fuss, in the end, no-one minded about her breaking out of her skin of a "braniac" and becoming a performer. And Kelsi was nice to her, because she was talented. But when Kelsi started dating Jason, she found that all he would talk about was Gabriella. How great she was for Troy, how she was brilliant at everything. And Kelsi found herself comparing herself to Gabriella. When she was trying to do her homework, or solve a problem in her life, she found herself thinking 'What would Gabriella do' 'What would she think'. And Kelsi hated herself for thinking like that. Because she knew she could never be as perfect as Gabriella Montez.

**Loser Kid  
by Busted**

All the way through school, Kelsi felt like she wasn't appreciated. In fact, before the whole Twinkle Towne fiasco, she was pretty much a ghost. She didn't talk to anyone, or get involved in any of the school activities. She would sit at the back of the class, do her work, and then leave, usually hiding in one of the classrooms. That's why the one time someone approached her, she didn't know what to do.  
"Hi girl." She jumped as someone approached her.  
"…Y-Yeah?" She said, shaking.  
"Sorry, did I scare you? I just…thought I'd talk to you." Said the girl, smiling at her. "You just always look so lonely."  
"Oh…no. I'm fine. I was just--"  
"No, come and sit with us at lunch, it'll be fun." Kelsi shrugged, and went with the girl. She was a little scared when she saw she was being led to the cheerleaders table. She felt like a lamb being sent for the slaughter.  
"Oh, Amber!" Said one of the girls friend. She looked over at Kelsi. "Uh…who's this?"  
"Oh, just some stray I picked up." Laughed Amber. "This is…Uh…what's your name again?" Kelsi looked at her hurt, and ran away. They didn't want to know her at all. No-one did.

**When You're Gone  
by Avril Lavigne**

Kelsi didn't really get on with her mom at all. She had always wanted Kelsi to get into a 'real' career, like a lawyer or a doctor. When Kelsi had told her she wanted to be a composer, she'd told her how she needed to stop dreaming, and that she needed to grow up, and stop being so scared of everything. That was when Kelsi had decided to live with her dad instead, who had divorced her mom, who was a drunk, several years before.

Kelsi hadn't thought about her mom for a few weeks, when her dad got a phone call from the hospital. Apparently they wanted him and Kelsi to come in right away. Not understanding what was going on, they went in.  
"Well, what's going on?" Asked her dad, as Kelsi stood silently next to him.  
"Mrs Nielsen was drunk driving tonight. She drove her car into a ditch. Things don't look good, I'm afraid to say. You can go in and see her, if you want." Kelsi didn't speak to either of them, just went into the room that the doctor pointed to. There she sat next to her mother's bed, and cried over her for the first time in years.  
"Mommy…" She sobbed. "Please don't go. I love you. I'm sorry. I won't be a songwriter. I'll do whatever you want me to do… Just don't leave me…"

**Everybody Hurts  
by R.E.M**

Kelsi got home from school every day, and cried into her pillow. She hated her life, and she hated herself. She wished she could be someone else, someone who was braver, and happier, and could stand up for herself. Sharpay pushed her around, and bossed her around, and Kelsi just didn't have the strength to stop her. She lay on her bed, and rubbed her sore and red eyes. She got up, and went to the bathroom cabinet, where the pills were. But she shook her head. She was even too chicken to commit suicide. She just wanted something to make her feel something…anything. She pushed the pill bottles aside until her fingers landed on her razor. She ran her fingers over it gently for a few moments, then held it against the skin on her wrist. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she tugged it over her skin. A sharp pain seared through her arm, and she felt a trickling falling down her wrist. She took a quick intake of breath, and turned the tap on, running cold water over her arm. She opened her eyes, watching the blood mix with the water, and drip down the plughole. Once the wound was cleared up, she grabbed some toilet paper, and held it tightly to her wrist. Once the flow had stopped, she replaced the razor, and lay on her bed again, falling asleep.

**Look At Me  
by Sugababes**

"Kelsi, be careful working there at the Country Club! You don't have to work you know…" Kelsi rolled her eyes as her mother repeated what she said every morning.  
"I know I don't have to, and I know you don't want me to. But I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." She reassured.  
"Yeah but…That Sharpay…She exploits you! I can move you to a different school if you want."  
"I like East High. I have great friends. I don't just hang out with Sharpay…"  
"But she still uses you!"  
"Bye mom!" Said Kelsi quickly, leaving the house. She had packed her things this time though. She wasn't planning on coming back. She knew her mom loved her, and had good reason for everything she did, and all she worried about her. But her mom still treated her like a five year old. So Kelsi was going to show her that she didn't need her worrying about her. She was going to go and stay with Gabriella for a while, until she could work out a way to get her own place. She would call her mom when she got to Gabriella's, and she knew her mom would cry and beg for her to come back. But there was no other way Kelsi could think of her to prove to her mom she wasn't a little girl anymore.

**Sweet Dreams (My L.A Ex)  
by Rachel Stevens**

Kelsi was excited. She hadn't seen Jason in months, and finally she had a chance to go to California, where Jason was at college. She hadn't told him that she was coming, but had got his apartment number from his mom, and was all ready to surprise him. She'd cut her hair, gone on a shopping spree, and got contacts, all to impress him. She took a deep breath once she got to his apartment, and knocked. After a while, he answered.  
"Oh, Kelsi…hi.." He looked a little worried.  
"Surprise!" She said, kissing him. "I was around, I thought I'd come by to see you."  
"Oh…well um…nows not…really a good time." He said. "My roommates sick. So I'm taking care of him."  
"That's cool, I'll come in and help, I don't mind."  
"No, but--"  
"Honey, who's that at the door?" Kelsi froze.  
"Who's that?"  
"That's um…Kels, I um…" Not wanting to here his excuses, she pushed her way in to find a blonde girl sitting there, wrapped in a duvet.  
"Hey!" The blonde grinned. "I'm Jason's girlfriend! Nice to meet you!" Kelsi spun round to face Jason, waiting for an answer.  
"…I thought we were over? If we're not then…Kelsi I swear she means nothing to me!" Kelsi rolled her eyes, and stormed off.

**Butterfly  
by Hepburn**

Kelsi thought she loved him. She had met her boyfriend in college, and he was always so romantic, and defending her if anyone upset her. But now, he was the one upsetting her more than anything. Kelsi hadn't left the house in a month now. After they had moved in together, Kelsi was going out for her weekly movie visit with Gabriella and Taylor, but when she got back, he was so mad.  
"You're supposed to be spending time with me! Not them!" He told her, pulling her up into their bedroom. "You are NOT to see them anymore!"  
"I'm….I'm sorry. I won't, I swear." She stuttered.  
"Good. I love you." He told her, kissing her.  
"I love you too." She said. But when she went to leave the next day, she found something shocking. He had changed the lock, and couldn't unlock the front door. She called him at work to see what was going on.  
"Don't worry, honey. You don't need to go out. I'll give you everything you want. I love you." He repeated, before hanging up. So now, Kelsi had lost everything. All her friends thought she was just ignoring them, and her family thought she was just living happily with her boyfriend. But the truth was she was a prisoner in her own home, lying there broken, bruised, and hurt. But he loved her - that was all that mattered, right?


End file.
